User talk:Rukapegasus
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hayate The Combat Butler Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Rukapegasus page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nechigawara (Talk) 21:53, January 1, 2012 just suggest you maybe pic in your profile you should collect it and made gallery or slideshow if i'm bad in my grammar Hissatsu 13:07, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Image Duplicate Read the Rules about image here. If you want to change image, Please update image. Don't Upload separate. PS. Before change the image, Please ask every one at article's talk page and tell your reason. Thanks --Nechigawara 00:16, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Answer I'm the only one Admin here. And I'm so busy because of my university. That's mean I can't check everything in the wikia. If you see something wrong. Just tell me. I hope you will help me. About the Pic. Click on the Image that exits on the page, then click the bottom right at image over the "Embed" button. It will take you to the page image. You will find the option to update image in that page. Don't forget that the image that you want to replaced must have the same extension with the original (.jpg/.png./.bmp). PS. You can add some image as the optional information in the page. It's mean If those images didn't come to replace the old one without update method. They can still on the page except they aren't official Image. PS.2 Let's see : . That why I don't want any one to upload the new image and remove the old one. Now I can't find the fastest and best way to clear those dump. And I don't have much time to delete it one by one. Have fun to fill more information ^^ --Nechigawara 16:54, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Name of People Just talk about this at Forum:Name_of_People --Nechigawara 23:22, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Question Just being curious but why do you keep adding to the trivia section on the Hayate Heaven is a Place on Earth page, that Ruka appears behind Nagi and Chiharu at NatsuComi ? If it was her then wouldn't she be wearing a disguise while at NatsuComi seeing how shes a famous idol and all. -- Hina sama 04:46, February 12, 2012 (UTC) For Ruka's case it would be necessary for her to be in disguise seeing that shes trying to sell her doujinshi without people knowing who she really is, but anyway considering that we haven't seen her face and how gullible most of the characters in this series can be, for all we know the person sitting behind Nagi and Chiharu could be Ruka wearing very crafty looking glassess as a disguise. lol sadly we probably won't know if its her or not till much later on in the manga. T.T -- Hina sama 01:09, February 13, 2012 (UTC) No need to apologize, after all I should be thanking you for for all the help you've done on this wiki. ^^ -- Hina sama 19:51, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I have noticed it a few times before if I had to guess its probably the Seiyuu mispronouncing it using a silent u, but just to clarify, like you said earlier her name is pronounced the way its spelt. (I hope that helps ^^) - Hina sama 01:15, April 19, 2012 (UTC) The last time Yozora was seen was in chapter 299 (unless you count her appearance for the cover of chapter 352) as for the photo of the 28th not much is really known about it except that it is related to what hidden secrets lie within Violet Mansion, however in chapter 299 she did state that the important part of the photo was not there. I hope that helps ^^ - Hina sama 22:55, May 15, 2012 (UTC) No I don't mind, I'll be more than happy to answer any questions you have. ^^ - Hina sama 02:55, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Well... the only things that is known about it is that Yozora herself said in chapter 294 that "the photo of the 28th had to be taken care of in order to protect the secrets of that land" and in Chapter 302, when Athena sensed a strong power spot within the mansion. (I hope that helps ^^) - Hina sama 02:42, May 21, 2012 (UTC) All I can say about it is yes and no, awhile back the scanlator DkThias had released a small portion of chapter 1(about 9 -10 pages worth) under the name "Hayate no Gotoku! no Mae" which was the extra book that was released along with volume 25 a couple of years back, but unfortunately he seemed to have dropped the project. If your still interested, the pages and some of the omake from Hayate no Gotoku! lifesavers can be found here I hope that helps ^^ - Hina sama 06:16, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Currently at the moment Klaus is living alone maintaining the Sanzenin mansion (shown in chapter 348) and Machinas whereabouts at the moment are unknown, we probably won't know till the Athena/Alice sub plot has developed more in the storyline. hope that helps ^^ - Hina sama 17:58, June 4, 2012 (UTC) The funny thing about that is I completely forgot about him till I just saw your question ^^; (feels ashamed) anyway the last time Shiranui appeared was in chapter 308. hope that helps ^^ - Hina sama 19:49, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Athena moved into the Violet Mansion with Hinagiku in May and right now its about late June "storywise", To answer your question its been just about over a month, maybe a month and a half at best. hope that helps ^^ - Hina sama 01:49, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Yomi so far has only appeared in those two chapters, If she ever was brought back in the manga, I'm sure Hata would have to remind the readers on who she is, kinda like what hes done for a few other "forgotten characters" in the past such as Souya, Kashiwagi (scar-eyed Yakuza guy) hope that helps ^^ - Hina sama 03:00, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Hayate obtained it from Chiharu, after she found it inside a book entitled "black magic" that was left behind by the previous owners of the Violet Mansion. (shown in chapter 291) hope that helps ^^ BTW thank you very much, for the help on Yozora's page. ^^ - Hina sama 21:37, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Yes, its been quite awhile now hasn't it ^^; anyway Mikoto gave her King's jewel to Wataru in chapter 218 hope that helps ^^ - Hina sama (talk) 00:24, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Maizumi first appears in chapter 293 and Fumi's dog Armageddon appears in chapter 306 (yes the anime is quite good especially the ED with Ruka ^^;) hope that helps ^^ - Hina sama (talk) 20:15, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Its okay, It was just a mistake and we all make them once in awhile (I almost made the same mistake awhile back ^^;) Anyway keep up the good work. ^^ - Hina sama (talk) 23:23, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Yes, it has been awhile now hasn't it? I am doing well, I certainly hope you are too. ^^ Anyway to answer your question, I'm certain it was implying that it was Alice (Athena) who arranged for the package to be sent because in chapter 412, Alice mentioned to Chiharu and Kayura that with the use of her credit card or a single phone call she could get a tank or have a sandwich brought to her on the top of the Himalayas. Which later in this recent chapter, Chiharu mentioned to everyone that that the sender of the package is a "princess would prepare a tank if need be" '', as showed Alice sitting half asleep on the back porch of the Violet Mansion. Yes I agree, with all these new users coming and chatting makes me feel that this wiki's community is finally growing. ^_^ - Hina sama (talk) 18:28, October 14, 2013 (UTC) I know, I feel the same way. Though I do admit, I was quite amused of how it was mentioned in our conversation over a year ago that Ruka's disguise would show how gullible the people in the ''Hayate no Gotoku! ''series can really be. ^^ - Hina sama (talk) 21:31, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Chapter 352 Thanks for editing the summary I typed for chapter 352. I probably typed up too many run on sentences with tense disagreement. --Animehelper 2:11 PST March 3, 2012 For What you Ask * Manga News Check ** http://websunday.net/news/ ** http://www.hayate-project.com/books/index.html * Anime News Check ** http://hayateproject.jugem.jp/ (Hope they still update News) * Both News Check ** http://twitter.com/hatakenjiro (if you can read JAP) ** http://websunday.net/backstage/hata/ (if you can read JAP) --Nechigawara 23:48, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :First 3 Links, You can know about the news by images that posted in the link Without knowing any Japanese. If there are no new image about ss3 and vol 32. It's mean they won't going to be release so soon. Ps. I think that you can't find the answer when ask the other people. Except * Hata Sensei * Shogakukan Staff --Nechigawara 00:04, April 14, 2012 (UTC) For What you ask I just add that image to the page again. Next time You can use "History Tab" (Click the Arrow right of "Edit" Button and select "History") to see the former page content, And so you can revert it back to the past version if you have a good reason. PS. Good News, Hayate Volume 0 and 32 will be release soon : http://websunday.net/news/ --Nechigawara 23:13, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Heroes of the Sea Life Saver Nope, I see only RAW. The Old Work that has been translate is God's Rocket Punch. --Nechigawara 02:28, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Character Spotlight Now, This section update depend on character's birthday. I have to find the new condition if we would like to add these characters :D --Nechigawara (talk) 23:15, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for undoing that spammer's edits on Nagi Sanzenin's character page, if you happen to see anyone post anything like that again please let Nechigawara, Hissatsu or me know right away. Thanks again ^^ - Hina sama (talk) 23:32, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Thank you so much for your help Rukapegasus. ^^ I really appreciate all that you have done and seeing that Ruka is your favorite character and that this is her last appearance in the manga (at least for awhile) I was wondering if you'd like to write the ''"Summer Fireworks Festival" section on her page. ^^ Thanks again for all your help and Merry Christmas. ^^ - Hina sama (talk) 00:20, December 26, 2013 (UTC) You did a very good job on the summary. Thanks again, you really helped me out. ^^ Responding to your last message, I agree, I too am also interested in where the storyline is going. I'm really looking forward to learning about Hisui, Yozora's agenda and maybe seeing the so called "infamous" Jenny and what kind of person she really is. - Hina sama (talk) 04:16, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for undoing that spammer's edits and restoring Hayate's character page for us, it really helped out. ^^ - Hina sama (talk) 21:19, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Reference for Color New Condition has been added, please look and decide for the approval again at Reference for Color --Nechigawara (talk) 23:50, March 21, 2013 (UTC) RE:Ruka EP Synopsis & Proof Checker I really appreciate your works so much. Because all of 3 admins have bad English skilled. That's help us a lot. --Nechigawara (talk) 04:29, May 10, 2013 (UTC) I apologize to both you and Nechigawara for eavesdropping on your conversation, but to answer your question on Nechigawara's talk page from earlier, I'm pretty sure he meant to say was proofreader which is someone who finds errors in spelling and grammar then corrects them, but I'm pretty sure you already knew that, all and all, I do agree with him, you ARE one of the biggest helps on the wiki and without you I'm certain this wiki wouldn't be as good as it is today. ^^ - Hina sama (talk) 06:53, May 10, 2013 (UTC) BTW, I'm am SO looking forward to episode 7 of cuties, so I Iook forward to your summary. ^_~ :To Answer your question. The next EP page need to create when the current EP has been aird. I do this work on SS3. But Hina do this instead of me in SS4. Because he faster than me. :3 So If you see that there are no EP7 page when it's time. You can create it by yourself. :PS. I am looking forward for Ruka's EP Synopsis , too. --Nechigawara (talk) 13:53, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, but for my moral reasons I felt like it was necessary to aplogize for what I did, anyway after noticing the comment above me and seeing how Ruka is your favorite, how would you like to have the "honor" of creating the episode 7 page for Cuties ? ^^ I didn't realize you already responded to Nechigawara on that subject, Sorry about that ^^; - Hina sama (talk) 21:01, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Since your doing the synopsis for episode 7 and knowing that Ruka is your favorite, I was wondering if you could write a small bio of her for episode 7 on the main page as soon as you can. Being random, but I just gotta say I totally loved the Ruka episode ^^ - Hina sama (talk) 06:39, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Ask for the word for header I would like to improve location articles by adding sub header. I want to start from location inside location (example, sanzanin's house in shimoda). But I don't know which word is the best for replace "Sublocation". Can you give me any advise, please? --Nechigawara (talk) 12:00, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Promotion I don't think you have been informed yet, but just in case. I'm letting you know that due to all your hard work Nechigawara has promoted you to be an administrator. So I'm letting you know that any "major" changes you want to do here at this wiki must be discussed with Nechigawara or the community first. If you have any questions or need any help feel free ask me or Nechigawara. Thank you for all your help, I know things have been a bit slow here recently, but I really do appreciate all you have done. I look forward to working with you. ^^ - Hina sama (talk) 06:22, September 3, 2014 (UTC) PLS HELP ME!!! i didn't realize at first but later i figured that my posts are not being replied for a while..... first i thought admins aren't looking it clearly.... but later i saw that the post has been posted but there is no notification about that i started a thread .......... noone is replying me as if like noone knows that i started a discussion....pls help me in this big problem.. Eris Maken (talk) 11:52, December 3, 2014 (UTC) sorry for confusing you as you didn't understand.... let me tell you again...................... i posted a new reply on one of my old thread 'About the season 5 if comng' in general discussion .....the notification came under the 'thread name' that 'last posted by eris maken' ...but when i go back to the forum page ..there.. under the general discussion writtent 'last post by another contributor' not by eris maken..... so i was thinking that i replied a new post but there was no notification in the forum that a new post or new reply has been posted by me...... is my account having problems ...since i came back after a long time ......... PLEASE NOTE THAT the thread 'Hinagiku's real name??' wasn't opened by me but someone else....i just said we had the same thought about this..... Eris Maken (talk) 03:11, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Gryffindor97 (talk) 18:13, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Excuse me,I still have a few questions in my mind. 1.What episode and chapter Hayate playing guitar? 2.Why Hayate are so knowledgeable at everything but doen't realise when someone love him? 3.Nagi and Ruri are related by blood or not? 4.How Yukarika's soul can be inside the black camelia (as Tanuki)? 5.I think Shin Hayek's childhood are bit similar to Hayate's (both of them are doing multiple jobs since very young). Am I wrong? 6.According to Yukarika (Can't Take My Eye Off You episode 11),his husband are clumsy and absend-minded. It is true? 7.During these series,how much peoples do you think fallen in love with Hayate? I'm very sorry for many question I asked you. Gryffindor97 (talk) 18:13, January 31, 2015 (UTC) I Hi there! I wanna ask a few question to you. 1.What chapter Ruka porposed to Hayate? 2.I don't understand how rich people thinking. How and why old man Mikado give king's Jewel to the Kananiwa? 3.Why Nagi motivated to joined Level 5 with Hayate (in chapter 486)? 4.I still don't understand why everyone called Aika, Love Master? It she experienced with love or something? 5.Ruka and Hinagiku also incurring debts left by their parent like Hayate? 6. The picture in Aika's phone is Aika's fiancee (chapter 474)? 7.Besides Hayate and Kananiwa, how much people are having the King Jewel? 8.Old man Mikado are always seem arrogant. But why he seem weak against Maria and Athena? Ruka's agency Question Please give your opinion here Talk:Ruka_Suirenji#Aozora_Production Thank You!! :D --Nechigawara (talk) 02:08, June 19, 2015 (UTC) 1. what chapter Ruka said If I win, marry me ? 2. why I feel like Nagi inherited Shin Hayek's intellegence (speak fluent in another languange) ? 1.It is Nagi inherited the stubborn and immature attitude from Shin too? 2.Is she really can speak another languange? I never see that even once. (' ') 3. Why Aika's butler seem cold toward her? And is he Haquo student too? 4. Why Nagi's parent don't show their true form in (HTCB The Cuties)? 5. Why the idiot trio still not expelled from Haquo even failed so many times and caused so many troubles? 6. Yukarika died because her illness right? 7. HOW IN THE WORLD Sanzenin family so rich? Their money like endless. (sorry for my poor english) Masumi Asano Guest Star Talk:Sore ga Seiyuu! Anime#Masumi Asano Guest Star I need your opinion here, thanks!! --Nechigawara (talk) 10:08, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Manga Chapters Ai, Rukapegasus, is it okay if I handle the manga chapter pages around the wiki? I've noticed that they've been lacking an actual plot section and I was wondering if I could do them... since I have been reading the entire manga again starting from Volume 1 (currently reading Volume 29 now again). But I'd like your say on it and with Hina-sama's. - Vince! Help me! Hi Rukapegasus, how can I add a new page to the manga? I tried but I think I messed up. Sorry about that. I wanted to add chapter 528, but how can I add the box like thing ( I don't know what it's called). I really need your help. Shannon0510 (talk) 06:42, May 1, 2016 (UTC)Shannon0510 Thanks for your help Shannon0510 (talk) 18:53, May 1, 2016 (UTC)Shannon0510 Thanks a lot. Hi, I'm working on the Tonikaku Kawaii wiki, which concerns the latest work of Kenjiro Hata. But I'm not a native English speaker and I struggle a little bit... And seeing all the edits you made on the Hayate No Gotoku wiki, I was thinking that you (might) like Tonikaku Kawaii... Can you help me a bit with my wiki ..? ^ _ ^. IamSarki (talk) 10:47, November 25, 2018 (UTC)IamSarki Ok, thanks ^_^ IamSarki (talk) 15:47, November 25, 2018 (UTC)IamSarki Hi! It's me again ^_^. Can I ask your opinion on my wiki's homepage (desktop version)? I am constantly arguing with myself if it's good or not. Feel free to text me back on my email if you want ( only.sarki@outlook.it ). And just ignore me if you don't have time. Thanks, o(^▽^)o. IamSarki (talk) 19:47, December 4, 2018 (UTC)IamSarki It's indifferent. I find the talk pages a little strange and so I put my email as an alternative. No big reason behind it. (*＾v＾*) IamSarki (talk) 16:49, December 5, 2018 (UTC)IamSarki On the wiki it's ok. ^_^ IamSarki (talk) 08:35, December 6, 2018 (UTC)IamSarki Hi! It's always me. Can I ask you to quickly check this page.? Mainly if it is grammatically correct. >_< IamSarki (talk) 10:29, December 19, 2018 (UTC)IamSarki Sorry for not active Sorry for not active in editting. Too much work + FGO took most of my time. Yeah, I'm fine. Still come check here from time to time. Thank you. And you? --Nechigawara (talk) 12:38, April 6, 2019 (UTC) I started playing cause they do CCC collab (which I can't miss duo to I'm Extra Universe fan). Well, thanks for keeping the wikia clean. --Nechigawara (talk) 13:32, April 6, 2019 (UTC) Re:Hello Hey, it’s been awhile hasn’t it ^^; I’m sorry I haven’t been active for quite some time, a lot of real life issues came up and I’ve been really busy with work. Yesterday I decided to come by and saw that the wiki has been in really good hands and I gotta thank you Ruka, you’ve been a real trooper having stuck this long keeping this place great. So I gotta ask have you been doing well? Hina sama (talk) 21:22, February 3, 2020 (UTC)